Thoughts about fatherhood
by Bellatrixdragoste
Summary: Indy thinks about fatherhood. Lets just pretend that Indy and Marion did get married when they said they would in the fist place instead of years later.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts about fatherhood

I do not own Indiana Jones or Mutt or Marion. They are all owned by other people who are not me.  
Summay: Indy thinks about fatherhood. This is a what if Indiana and Marion decided to get married when they were suppose to instead of years later.

10:00-Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr., was sitting on a hard bench waiting for news. While he was waiting, he was very deep in thought. He was contemplating his next

adventure, fatherhood. He could not believe that soon he was going to be holding a baby. _His _baby. His _and _Marion's baby.

10:25-As he sat there thinking he smiled to himself at the memory that was creeping across his mind. He had just gotten back from a long day of teaching; him

and Marion had only been married for two weeks and could not take a honeymoon just yet because of school, when a very excited Marion met him. "Marion, what is

it?" Indy asked with worry in his voice because not only was Marion excited and smiling, but she had tears in her eyes. "Indy, I'm …I mean we're going to have a …"

Marion trailed off to excited to speak. "We're going to have a what? A yard sale? A dinner to go to? Come on Marion tell me because I don't think you would be all

this excited about a yard sale or a dinner." As she looked into his eyes she finally said what she had been trying to say all along "We're going to have a baby."

Indiana was so shocked and excited that he just wrapped his arms around Marion and held until the phone interrupted them.

10:45- As he was sitting there thoughts about the near future were racing through his mind. Would he be a good father or a bad one? Will he be able to teach

his kid everything he knows? These were thoughts that could not be answered anytime soon, so he let it go to the back of his mind instead of the front. Still he could  
not believe that he was going to be someone's father. Throughout his lifetime, he had been Indiana Jones the son, Indiana Jones the professor, Indiana Jones the

adventurer, and then Indiana Jones the husband. Now he would be known as Indiana Jones the father. He would be responsible for another human being. He

smiled to himself when he knew he would be there for this kids first word, first step, first middle of the night feeding, and plenty of other firsts. However, not only

would he be around for the first but also the seconds, thirds, and fourths as well.

He and Marion would be in for a treat when it came to raising this kid. He or she would have the finest education and would most likely be spoiled to death. And

although he was very excited, he was also very scared, even though he would never admit this Marion. What if he messed up? What if his kid hated him? Or worse,

what if he turns into his own father? However, these thoughts were not as scary as the one he had been thinking of since the day Marion announced she was

pregnant. What if his past catches up with him? What if in order to get to him, they go through his wife and child. Hopefully he would never have to find out. Besides

Marion just keeps telling him that all they can do is their best.

11:13- He also wondered what kind of person this kid would be when he or she gets older. Will he or she be adventurous? Will he or she be interested in

history? Or will this child be very rebellious and not listen to anything that Indy and Marion say. Whatever this child grew up to be Indy knew he was going to love

him or her no matter what.

11:20- After what seemed like hours, at least to Indy he decided to get up and see what was taking so long. However, he stopped when he saw the doctor

coming towards him with a tiny baby in his arms. "Dr. Jones, I believe your son would like to meet you." The doctor then handed over the baby to his father who had

tears in his eyes. "I have a son" Indy said to himself as the doctor assured him that Marion was resting and that he could go in and see her soon. When the doctor

left, Indy looked at his son and said, "Welcome to the world kid it's quite an adventure and you will definitely enjoy the ride." He then kissed his son, who would one

day be known as Mutt, and then walked to check on Marion.


	2. Crying

Thoughts about Fatherhood 2

I do not own any of the characters but I would love to own them, but that may never happen so I just create this other world for them to play in. enjoy.

Marcus Brody walked down one of the hallways of Marshall College checking each classroom just to make sure that everything was right. As he passed by one

classroom, he saw many students talking amongst themselves, because there was no teacher in sight. And of course, this teacher less classroom belonged to none

other than Indiana Jones. When Marcus walked in the classroom the students immediately went quiet. "Where is Professor Jones?" he asked, looking at all the

young faces. "He never showed up." A girl with short brown hair spoke up. One of Jones's many admirers.

"I see. Well class is dismissed until next time." As the students walked out Marcus heard, many of them say, "If he shows up, unlike last time."

Marcus then headed to Jones's office to find the missing teacher. When Marcus came to the office door of Indiana Jones, he then knocked to see if Indy was in there.  
"Indiana, are you in there?" After hearing no answer, he then opened the door just to check. What he saw shocked him, there was Indiana Jones with his feet

perched on his desk sleeping. "Indy!" Marcus yelled slapping Indiana's feet off the desk. "I'm up." Indy said, starting to rise but quickly stopped after he saw Marcus

standing there. "Oh it's just you. I swear it was Marion telling me to get Henry."

"Indy, you were sleeping at your desk at five in the afternoon. Now what has gotten into you?"

"Wait five in the afternoon? I'm late for a class!" Indy then got up and grabbed all his things.

"I dismissed that class, and I found out that this is the second time this week. Now please tell me what this is all about."

"Well…I haven't gotten a night's sleep this week because …babies cry Marcus!"

"Yes Indy I know that and I assumed you did too way before Henry entered your life." Marcus was trying so hard to hold back a laugh that he actually had to fake cough a few times.

"I know babies cry Marcus, but Henry cries all the time. I swear he never stops." Indiana was looking seriously at Marcus who was still fake coughing. "Are you okay Marcus you keep coughing."

"Oh, I'm fine really. Look Indy all I have to say is welcome to fatherhood. Plus you can't keep this up it's not fair to your students when they come for a class and expect to learn something but the teacher never shows up."

"I know Marcus and I'm sorry, I thought I had at least an hour before my next class and I obviously dosed off. It won't happen again. I hope."

"Look Indy class let out early so why don't you go home and help Marion with the baby." Marcus suggested since Indiana's classes were finished.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. Yesterday when I got home, I found Marion just sitting at the table crying. I hope these hormone problems go away soon or else I'm going to be crying as well." He then gathered all his things and walked out the door with Marcus right beside him. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Indy started to leave. "No you won't. Tomorrow's Saturday. Enjoy it now because he may be crying, but at least he's not talking back yet."

* * *

When Indiana arrived home that evening, he was prepared to enter a house full of crying. However, when he stepped into his kitchen he found nothing but silence.

He was about to yell for Marion but stopped when he figured that if they were home and it was this quiet that Henry would probably be sleeping. Therefore, if he

were to yell he could wake Henry up and the tears would start to fall from both of them. As he walked up the stairs to look for Marion, he found her in the nursery.

"Hey your home. Why so early?" Marion said, leaving a peacefully sleeping baby in his crib.

"Well class got out early for some weird reason." He did not want to tell her that he was the reason or that he had been sleeping on the job. "Is he sleeping?" Indy asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes finally. He has been fed, changed, and rocked to sleep. Now we have about two hours before he wakes and then it's back to work for us." Marion then slowly and quietly closed the door to the nursery and walked down stairs with Indy trailing behind her.

* * *

When they entered the kitchen, Marion started cooking dinner but was quickly stopped by Indiana. "You had a rough day, let me make something." He then gave her  
a kiss that he had been waiting all day to give her. When they broke apart, Marion sat down at the kitchen table and started telling Indy about her day. "After you

left for work it was pretty much routine. Fed Henry, played with him, told him that daddy would be back soon, because he always cries when you leave." When

hearing this last statement he sighed and faced Marion. "I know he does. It almost kills me to leave in the morning with Henry crying in the background." Marion

smiled at this and then laughed when she saw Indy struggling with dinner. "You can go on these great adventures and rescue me, but you can't even cook dinner."

"Hey I'm trying. It's harder than it looks."

"I'm sure it is. Besides I have been cooking all my life and I know from experience that pasta is pretty hard to create." Marion was trying to hold in her giggles. She

got up to get some much-needed coffee when suddenly her husband, who had wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck, caught her off guard. The  
couple was enjoying their time alone when the boiling water started to go overboard. "The water!" Marion broke from Indiana's grasp and tried to save what was

left of their dinner. "Well now that it's fixed may we continue what we started?" The couple enjoyed an hour together then started eating dinner. After dinner, Marion started cleaning up and Indy started reading the paper. Then they were interrupted when they heard crying upstairs.

"I'll go get him. You had a long day at work." Marion went to get Henry. After 15 minutes, she came back down alone.

"Where is he?"

"He's sleeping. He just needed to be changed."

"He's having a weird sleeping cycle today."

"Well he kept me up half the night yesterday. It's just that everything is catching up with him. Don't worry you'll see him tomorrow."

* * *

Later that night Marion and Indy were getting into bed when Indiana felt he needed to confess something. "I didn't really work that hard today."

"But you were at work all day. What exactly were you doing?" Marion lay down next to her husband and gave him a curious look.

" Well… I fell asleep."

"You fell asleep during class."

"No I actually only made it to one of my classes. I sort of fell asleep in my office and missed the others."

"I see. So you didn't have a rough day after all. You actually had it easy while I was at home tending to our son." Marion then started crying. _Damm Hormones_ was all Indy could think.

"Marion, don't get upset I'm sorry. I didn't know it would upset you."

"It doesn't that is just it. It's these stupid hormones, I feel like I'm beginning to cry at every little thing." Indy didn't know what to do or say to this so he just held her tight until she fell asleep in his arms.

At around 3:30 in the morning Indiana was awaken by crying. He knew immediately that the crying belonged to his infant son Henry in the next room. He gently got

out of bed and made his way to Henry's room. "Okay kid, daddy's coming." When he reached the crib, he picked up Henry and started rocking him softly in his arms.

"Hey whats wrong? You don't need to be changed, so you must be hungry." He made his way to the kitchen and started to heat up a bottle from the fridge. While he was doing this, he noticed that Henry had calmed down a little and was staring up at Indy. "I missed you today kid. I got home and you were sleeping. What's that  
about? You know you're not suppose to go to bed until I read you a bedtime story." After he fed Henry in the kitchen, he headed back upstairs to rock him to sleep.

"Did I ever tell you about the time me and your mother found the Ark of the Covenant? No. Well it all started…."

* * *

Outside the door,Marion listening to the interesting story that Indiana was telling their son. Smiling to herself, she made her way back to bed and waited for her

husband. As she was lying there she thought to herself _It's a good idea that I didn't get up, they needed some bonding time anyway_. She slowly drifted off to sleep. In  
addition, did not even feel Indy give her a kiss when he came back from telling the story to their son.


	3. Halloween

**Thoughts about Fatherhood 3**

**I do not own any characters in here expect maybe a few minor ones.  
This is the third part of my planned 5-part story. Even though it is just a day in the lives of these people. I know what I want to do for the fourth but if anyone has any suggestions for the fifth that would be great.  
Summary for part 3: It is Halloween for the family. See what happens when they go to a costume party.**

It was an early Saturday morning and Marion Ravenwood Jones was busy making breakfast for her husband. She was trying to make pancakes, eggs and bacon,

but things were not going all that well. Finally, after three burnt pancakes she decided to call it quits and just give him cold cereal. "He'll live." When looking at the

clock she noticed that it was half past eight. Normally Indiana would be up and giving her a goodbye kiss just as he was leaving for work. However, since today was

Saturday he usually slept until nine. However, she would need him to get up soon so he could watch Henry while she was running errands. She needed to go to the

grocery store because they were running low on a lot of items, but she also need to get Henry a costume for tonight. Since today was Halloween, they would all be

going to Marcus's house for a Halloween party and all would be wearing a costume even Indiana whether he liked it or not.

"Indiana get up! I have to leave soon." She was standing over him with Henry in her arms. When Indiana sat up in bed, she then handed over her son to his father.

"Where do you have to go again?" He then got out of bed and followed Marion downstairs with Henry in his arms. "I have to pick up more milk and I have to go to Richards Drug Store. "

"Why do you have to go there."

"I have to pick up our Halloween costumes for tonight. They have a great selection this year. And yes, I expect you to dress up. Its Henry's first Halloween and I want it to be perfect."

"Do I have to dress up? I'm gonna look ridiculous."

"Like I said before I do expect you to dress up. Oh and before I forget while I'm gone I need you do a list of chores." She then handed him a list of things she wanted done while she was gone. Indy studied the list. It was not much but it was work, but it was Saturday.

He expressed theses feelings to Marion who just rolled her eyes and gave a kiss goodbye to both the men in her life.

"Well we better get started." Indy said, looking at Henry as if he could answer back, when Marion had left.

* * *

After an hours of doing useless chores like cleaning the bathroom and Henry's room Indiana was getting tired. He figured that Marion would not be home for at

least another 2 hours so taking a nap wouldn't hurt. He picked up his son and laid himself on the couch with Henry resting on his chest. "I'm tired kid. So I'm gonna

take a little nap before I finish the rest of the chores. How about you just take a nap too okay?" Indiana Jones then fell immediately into sleep with his infant son safely in his arms.

With the groceries and the costumes in the car, Marion makes her way back home. When she entered the house, she found it surprisingly quiet. When she went

into the living room, she saw why the house was so quiet. There on the couch was her husband sleeping with their son in his arms who was also sound asleep. She

smiled to herself and went over to the couch to give her husband a kiss. She then picked up her sleeping son and walked up stairs to put him in his crib. When she

walked in Henry's room, she noticed that his room was actually clean. "He actually cleaned."

When she walked in to the master bedroom she changed into more clothes that are comfortable and then looked over the adorable costumes she had gotten for

tonight's party. She laid each costume on the bed and thought about how cute Henry was going to look in this costume. She was about to try on her costume when  
she heard Indiana yelling downstairs.

"Henry!!" Indy yelled for his son wondering where he had gone. Henry was only a few months old and had yet to learn to crawl. Indiana was starting to get worried that something might have happened to his son, when he heard Marion on the stairs.

"Its okay Indy, Henry's asleep in his crib. I got home just 10 minutes ago and found you both asleep on the couch so I decided to move him."

"Oh thank God. I was starting to get scared that something might have happened to him." He sat back down on the couch. Marion came over and sat beside him wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss. "I got the costumes for tonight. Henry is going to look adorable."

"What did you get me?" Indy asked, wanting to know what kind of ridiculous costume Marion had picked out.

"Well actually, I didn't get you a costume. I only got one for Henry and myself."

"Wait does that mean I don't have to go. Because if it does you are the best wife ever." He hoped.

"Oh no you're still going, but I figured you could dress up as yourself even though the hat and whip aren't exactly a costume. Besides it would look cute with Henry's costume." She smiled at him knowing this would make him happy.

Indy was happy but then got a frown on his face. "Wait. What do you mean 'It would look cute with Henry's costume?' You're not going to dress him up as a snake, are you? Because if you are, Marion that is not funny, you know I hate snakes." Indy gave her a serious look.

Marion started laughing. "No he's not going to be a snake. I will show you once he is in it. Okay?"

Sighing, Indy replied "Okay."

* * *

It was now four o-clock in the afternoon and the Jones family was starting to get ready for Marcus's party, which started at five. Marion was upstairs getting

ready while Indiana was downstairs playing with their son. After ten minutes, Marion was ready to come down stairs and show off her costume. "What do you  
think?" Marion was dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. She was complete with a short dress and pigtails in her hair. To Indy she looked cute. "I like it, but what are you suppose to be."

"I'm Dorothy from that book The Wizard of Oz. I use to read it when I was a kid. I heard Hollywood was making a movie out of it. That's why I thought of it."

"Well you look adorable." Giving her a kiss.

"I have to get Henry ready." She went over, picked her son up, and then headed up the stairs.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, she returned with Henry in her arms. When Indy saw his son all he could do was smile, take his son from his wife's arms and give him a kiss. Henry was dressed in khaki pants, khaki shorts, and a little leather jacket. He also had a little fedora with straps on the side to keep it firmly in place.

"So do like it?"

"I love it and I'm glad it's not a snake."

" I thought it would be fun. I had a friend of mine find some of the material. It is so hard to find a little fedora."

"I just hope taking over the family business isn't in his future." They both kissed the little archeologist and headed out for the night. But not before Marion assured Indy that they would be home by eight.

* * *

They got to Marcus Brody's house a little past 5 and were greeted by many people in costumes. Indy just smiled when all the women fussed over Henry and Indy's costume. It was packed with many people that Indiana knew since most were from the school. Even though they needed to home by eight because of Henry, Indy could already tell that this was already going to be a long night. As he walked around the party, Indiana spotted one of the only things that would make this party better, candy. "Maybe it's not going to be a bad night." Indy said, taking a piece of candy.

**Okay that's it for now. I will try to update the next one as soon as possible. Until next time. Please review. I love them.**


	4. crawling

**Thoughts about Fatherhood 4**

**Okay this is the fourth part in the five part series. Henry starts to crawl and Marion is away. What is Indy going to do?**

Marion Jones was in her bedroom packing her bags for New York. She had received a phone call two days ago from an old school friend, Alice Jackson. She had not

seen Alice for years so the reunion would be good for some catching up. She just hoped that Indiana would be okay with Henry while she was gone. Of course, she

was only going to be gone a total of three days, but still she was worried. What if something happened? What if Henry started to cry and Indiana couldn't calm him

down? _Pull yourself together Marion, _she told herself_. After all, you hired a babysitter and Henry will be fine, and you are only going to be gone a few days. Indy can take care of himself and Henry for three days. _She just kept repeating these things in her head because after all what could really happen that Indy could not handle. _  
_

* * *

"And that is why they never found the missing stone. Many archeologist's believe it to be somewhere in Ireland, but was never proven." Indian Jones was busy teaching a class about the Blarney Stone to many kids who did not seem the least bit interested. "Now that ends the lecture. Is there any questions?" He looked at each student in his class and saw that each student was not really paying attention. Just then, the bell rang dismissing his students. As all the students walked out, Marcus Brody slipped in to talk to Indy. "Tough day?"

"The worst. These kids aren't interested in anything I have to say. I just hope tomorrow is better." Indy packed his brief case and headed out the door to his office.

Marcus was right behind him. "Well at least I can relax for half an hour before I have to go home. Marion is leaving today to go see a friend in New York so it's me and Henry for the next few days."

"Can you handle Henry by yourself? I thought you said his crying was too much to handle."

"Well he sleeps through the night mostly; of course, there will be some nights where he wakes us up. But other than that he's fine." Marcus then sat down at Indy's desk and brought up something that he hoped Indy would agree to do.

"Well I have a proposition for you…as you know the archeological lectures are being held here this year and our introductory speaker called in sick today."

"Marcus, are you asking me to speak at this thing?"

"Yes I am. Will you? It's on Wednesday."

"Yeah just as long as it won't hold me too long. Marion and I got a babysitter for Henry while she's gone, but I'd like to get home as soon as possible."

"Oh of course. You would be out of here by four." Marcus stood up to leave but Indy caught him before he left.

"Wait a minute Marcus. What does the guy have? You know his sickness and all."

"Oh, stomach flu or something like that. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow Indiana." Indiana shuddered at the thought of what that poor guy must be feeling right now. He usually didn't get sick a lot, but when he did, it would hit him like a ton of bricks. With a shake of his head, Indiana Jones grabbed his brief case and walked out of his office to go home to his wife and son.

* * *

Now if only I could find those shoes…." Marion was looking everywhere for the shoes she had gotten for her birthday last year. Since she had not seen her friend in years she wanted to dress to impress. Even if that means dressing up. She was never one for dresses and fancy shoes, but in this case, she will make an exception.  
When she finally found her shoe, she heard her husband call from downstairs. "I'll be there in a minute Indy." She put her shoe in her suitcase and raced down stairs to greet her husband.

"Hey honey how was your day?" Marion gave Indiana a kiss to welcome him home.

"It was a pretty bad one. I swear all those kids don't care what I say as long as I don't give them homework." Indy poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Well its over and you can forget about it until tomorrow. Oh by the way remember that Brenda is coming at 8:00 sharp to watch Henry so please have him up by then and please try to get home by four."

"I will. I will. Hey where is Henry by the way?"

"He's in the living room playing. Oh I forgot to tell you, guess what Henry started doing today?"

"What did he do? He didn't talk did he, because isn't he too young for that?" Indy looked at Marion for a hint. He knew his son could not talk yet and he had yet to take his first step, so whatever it was Indy had no idea.

"No, I would call you at school if it was something like that. He crawled. I was getting up from the couch earlier when my foot accidentally kicked one of his toys and before I could go get it, he was after it. I could not believe it Indy he's getting so big. He can actually crawl." Marion then led Indy over to the living room where they saw their son Henry playing with a teddy bear his father had gotten for him. "Why don't you go call him and see if he comes to you." Marion encouraged her husband wondering if Henry would crawl to his father.

Indy then walked past her, positioned himself on the floor by the door and started calling for his son. "Henry. Come here Henry. Come to daddy." When Henry heard his father's voice, he got excited and slowly started crawling toward Indiana. When he finally reached his father, Indy picked up his son and gave Henry the praise he deserved. "You did it kid. Good job. Soon you'll be crawling all over the place."

* * *

Later in the day, Marion was gathering up her things before her cab came to pick her up. She gave Indy a list of things to remember about the house and Henry.

Even though she would only be gone for two nights and three days. "Okay so you know when to put him to bed?"

"Yes, Marion he's my son too, I think I know when to put him to bed. 8:30 right?"

"Right. Oh and please, try to clean some while I'm gone. I don't like to come home to a messy house."

" Marion the house will be spotless when you come home. I promise." Indy gave her his trusting smile, which he hoped Marion would believe. Marion, on the other hand didn't even see his smile because she was too busy going over things.

"Oh Indy I just thought of something. When Brenda arrives tomorrow please tell her about Henry's crawling."

"Why?"

"If she's not keeping a close eye on him then he could crawl away from her."

"Oh come on Marion he just started crawling. Do you really think that he could be that fast."

"You never know Indy. Especially since this is new for him I don't want him getting into something he shouldn't."

"Okay okay I understand. I'll tell her first thing tomorrow."

"Good. Now I think that is it. Except for this." Marion then gave Indy a kiss full of passion. When they split up, she gave him a smile then kissed her son, picked up her bags and went off.

* * *

The next morning Indy awoke to the shout of the alarm clock. He quickly got out of bed even though he would rather sleep the whole day. He kept tossing and turning and it felt like he didn't even sleep. A night without Marion was a night without air. Nevertheless, he got up and quickly got dressed. Then he headed over to  
Henry's room and got him dressed, which was something he was not really use to doing. After a few tries Indy finally got Henry dressed. Then he hurried downstairs and fed his son before the babysitter arrived. When Henry was done eating, there was a knock on the door. "Right on time." Indy welcomed Brenda, who lived down the street, into his house. "Hello Professor Jones, I'm Brenda Marloe."

"Brenda, I know who you are. You were in my class last year." Indy then handed Henry over to Brenda.

"Oh, he is so cute. Are there a few things I need to know? Like what does he eat and when is his bed time, you know stuff like that."

"Well, he has just been fed and his lunch is in the icebox. And he should take a nap around 12:00." Indy then kissed his son goodbye and headed out the door.

However, at that moment turned around and went back inside. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you to keep a watchful eye on him today. He just started crawling so he might take off. Okay now I have to go. Goodbye." Indy walked out the door a second time with Brenda yelling, "Oh don't worry Professor Jones, Henry is in good  
hands."

* * *

Indiana was walking down the hallway when he passed the auditorium he heard Marcus arguing with some people. Curious, he walked in wondering what was going on. When he entered there was Marcus telling workers where to hang a banner welcoming all the archeological students. "Having trouble?"

"Oh Indy, thank god you're here. I need help." Marcus was obviously having trouble. He kept redirected the workers on where to put the banner. "Is it better behind the podium or in front of the speaker where he can see it? Or on one of the sides where everybody can see it?"

"Well I think its fine where it is. Besides when people walk in, they will just notice that we are welcoming the speaker. Who will be me? Right?"

"Oh, right. Well at least for this part. See I want you to introduce the speakers and talk a little about archeology. Then the real speaker comes out."

"So you don't want Indiana Jones speaking at this thing. You want someone who's probably never left the library."

"Huh. What did you say Indy? I was thinking about tomorrow."

"Never mind" Indy then stalked off to his class ready to face the day.

* * *

When he got home, he found Brenda playing with Henry in the living room. He dismissed Brenda from her babysitting duties and quickly started cooking dinner. After dinner, he sat down with Henry in his lap ready to read him a bedtime story. The story was not the usual adventure filled with bad guys and good guys. Instead, it was a story about how he and Marion had met. Indiana told his son everything he could remember until Henry fell asleep in his arms. He put his son to bed and then went to bed himself trying to prepare himself for tomorrow's challenges.

The next morning had started just the same as the day before. Except, Brenda was late and it was beginning to worry Indiana. He was about to pick up the phone and call Brenda when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Professor Jones, this is Brenda Marloe, I can't come babysit today because I'm sick."

"That's okay Brenda, just feel better." And just like that, Indy did not have a sitter to watch Henry. He didn't have time to call anybody else because of the stupid  
presentation that he volunteered for. So he put Henry's shoes on and decided to take him to work with him.

* * *

When they arrived at school, Indy took Henry to his office and made a small space in a corner where he could play with the toys his father had brought. He quickly thought about what he could do with Henry and his classes. He couldn't just leave the kid here, but he couldn't bring him to class either. So he decided he would just get someone to watch Henry while he was in class and while he was giving the speech. He looked down the hallway and saw Edward Alexander walking toward a classroom. Edward saw Indy and waved, but frowned when Indiana called him over.

"Yes Professor Jones? I was headed toward my geography lesson with Professor Whitley."

"Never mind about geography. I have something I would like you to do for me."

"But my geography class…." Edward stuttered.

"Look I'll write a note to Professor Whitley and I'll give you an A on your next assignment if you just help me."

"Well…Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Watch my kid for me."

"Your kid?'

"Yes, my son. My wife is out of town and the babysitter called in sick so I just need you to watch him for me while I teach and while I give a speech at the lecture today. So it's only for two hours." Indy then took Edward to his office where Henry had made his way over to Indy's desk. His toys deserted. Edward stared at the boy wondering if this was a good idea.

"See he's fine, just try to keep him entertained and he'll be okay while I'm gone. Oh his name is Henry." And with that, Indiana was gone. Edward looked at Henry and hoped the child would not make it a big deal that his father had left. Watching Henry started out smooth, but then Henry started crying because he realized his father had left him. So Edward picked him up and tried to comfort him. After a while, Henry calmed down and started playing with his toys again. However, Edward was getting a little impatient and decided to check to hallway to see if Professor Jones was coming back. When Edward opened the door he did not see Jones, but he did see a very angry Professor Whitley. "Alexander! Where have you been? "

"Oh I've been helping Professor Jones with…" Edward never got a chance to finish. Professor Whitley grabbed him by the arm and led him off, with the door open.

After a few minutes, Henry made his way out of the office door. Since the hallways were empty because people were at the archeological lecture, Henry was able to make his way without anyone noticing him.

* * *

Indiana was making his way to the auditorium when he saw Professor Whitley drag Edward Alexander toward an empty classroom. At first Indy did not think anything of it, until he remembered that Edward was suppose to be watching Henry. Indy then raced back to his office to find the door left open and empty. Indy looked around the hallway and then in the empty classes. He raced back to Edward and Professor Whitley to see what had happened. "Alexander, you were suppose to watch my kid and now he's gone. Please tell me he's with you." Indy looked around the classroom, but found no signs of Henry.

"No, I tried to tell Professor Whitley that I was watching him, but he pulled me away before I could explain." Indy was so angry and worried he couldn't speak. He rushed out the door and decided to enlist Marcus for help.

Henry made his way down to the auditorium and was excited to see people. He crawled his way under the chairs and stopped when he saw someone's shoelaces untied. The laces distracted him for a minute until he heard laughter ahead of him. People all around were waiting for the lecture to begin, but while they were waiting, someone set out refreshments. Most students who already had juice in their hands set it down on the floor. Henry crawled by one of the cups and put his hands in the juice to see what it was. He lost interest and moved ahead, but not before knocking it over. Luckily, his shoes were the only part to get covered in juice.

Indiana and Marcus was looking everywhere for Henry. They checked small spaces and other classrooms. "Okay he can't have gotten far" Marcus was looking under a table. "He's only a baby after all."

"He just started crawling. How could I be so stupid, Marcus?"

"You're not stupid Indy. You were way over your head. You did what any other parent would have done."

"Marion is going to kill me."

"We will find him. I promise." They continued to look for about five minutes until Marcus looked at the clock. "Indy the archeological lecture is about to begin. Your speech." Marcus started heading toward the door when Indy stopped him. "Marcus, my son is missing. I am not going to make any speech until he is found."

"I know. The speech you have to give is only five minutes long. While you make your speech I will continue looking for Henry." It took Indy a few minutes to think about it, but he finally agreed to give his speech. As long as Marcus continued to look. Indy made his way toward the auditorium, but stopping at his office to check one more time if Henry was in there. He was not, so Indy made his way toward the auditorium. When he got there, he quickly scanned the room for any sign of Henry, but saw none. He made his way up toward the podium to give his speech. He just hoped Marcus had found Henry.

Meanwhile…

Henry was still under someone's chair and was getting very bored now. He started to crawl some more, but stopped when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Welcome archeological students. My name is Professor Henry Jones Junior and I teach archeology here at the school. Today we will have speakers from all over the world. Including Rupert Worthington, John Davenport and …" Henry looked everywhere for his father, but didn't see him. He couldn't understand why his daddy would hide from him. He never has before. Finally, after hearing his father's voice and not seeing him, Henry started to cry, loudly.

"And that's why we…" Indy stopped talking. He heard a baby crying, as did everyone else. The crying was coming from the middle of the room. Indy stepped away from the podium and started toward the middle. As he was walking, he saw many students look under their chairs. One student reached under their chair and pull out the source of the crying. It was Henry Jones, III. "My son." Indy took the baby from the student's arms and thanked her. "I was looking for you everywhere. Shh its okay, daddy's here now." Henry calmed down as Indy talked to him.

* * *

Later in the day after Indiana and Henry got home, Indy decided not to tell Marion about Henry's little adventure. Indiana was so grateful that nothing happened to Henry. He spent most of the evening just playing with his son and talking to him. Finally, after a few hours of playtime, Indy got Henry ready for bed and noticed the spilled juice on one of his shoes. He decided to just let it be and worry about it tomorrow. As he placed Henry in his crib, he heard the door downstairs open and close. Marion was back. When he went downstairs, he gave his wife a much needed kiss. "How was the trip?"

"It was good. Alice is fine, but I missed you and Henry greatly. How was your week with him?" Marion could not wait to hear his answer, but was disappointed when

Indy just replied, "Fine, everything went smoothly." Indy looked at her with pure innocent. As they made their way up to bed, Marion decided to check on Henry. Indy  
climbed in bed and was about to fall asleep when he heard Marion ask "Indy what is this red stuff on Henry's shoe?" Indiana just put his head under the pillow; he was in for it now.

* * *

**Sorry this took a really long time. And sorry this was so long. When i started writing it i didn't realize how long it was going to be. So anyway this is the fourth chaprter. The fifth will come soon. Please review.**


	5. His father

** Thoughts about Fatherhood 5**

**Okay this is the last piece to the 5 part story. I will be working on another Indiana Jones story, but it will be totally different.**

**This story completely ignores The Last Crusade as you can probably tell.  
I do not own any of the characters, but id like to.**

Marion Jones sat at the kitchen table trying to feed her son. She was almost done feeding him when there was a knock on the front door. "I wonder who that is?" Marion picked up Henry and went to go answer the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see who was standing there. She hadn't seen the man in years, but there he was just standing at the door looking at her with curiosity. "I'm sorry. I must have the wrong house. I was looking for my son, Henry Jones Jr." Henry Jones Sr. stated to walk away, but Marion stopped him in time.

"Wait. You have the right house. I'm Marion Ravenwood, you knew my father Abner Ravenwood."

"Of course Marion, I didn't recognize you especially with a baby in your arms."

"Oh this is Henry, my son." She only stated that Henry was her son, because she had a feeling that Henry Sr. didn't even know that she and Indiana were married.

She would let her darling husband break the news. "Please come in. Indy should be home soon."

He walked into the house and looked around at all the artifacts that Indy had collected over the years. There were new items in the house that hadn't been there the last time he came, which was about five years ago. One of the things he noticed were toys spread out in the living room. Junior never had toys the last time, but he guessed that maybe they were there for Marion's baby. He was about to ask when Junior would be back, but then the front door opened and in walked Junior.

At first Indiana didn't see his dad and was about to walk to Marion and give her a kiss when he heard "Junior." He silently cursed the world.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Indy had turned to face his dad with a look of surprise and wonder. He hadn't seen his dad in so long and now… Oh god he was married and had a kid. Indy looked at Marion and smiled an apologetic smile, which she seemed to understand. She picked up Henry and walked out of the room so Indy could break the news.

"Look dad I really wished you would have called, but I'm glad you're here." Indy and his father sat on the couch and began an awkward conversation that was very much needed. "Uh dad, about Marion…" He was interrupted by Henry Sr. "Oh yes, she is lovely. How long is she staying?"

"Yes I agree she is lovely. However, she lives here along with Henry. Marion is my wife and Henry is our son." Indy waited for his father to be upset by the news, but instead Henry Sr. just smiled sadly. "I should have known. You always liked that girl. Why didn't you invite me to the wedding or tell me I was a grandfather?"

Indy was right; his father was hurt by the news. He was about to say something, like an apology, but his father got up and walked away. Indiana went after his father, but it was too late. Henry Sr. was already out the door and out of his life again. Indiana sighed to himself and walked away from the door and into the kitchen to meet his wife and son.

* * *

 When Indy entered the kitchen, he found his wife sitting at the table looking at him with a smile. He gave her a kiss and then sat down at the table. "He left?" Marion asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, he left. The weird thing was that he wasn't even angry. He was just disappointed, I think."

"Are you going to go after him?" Marion knew that Indy's relationship with his father was not the best father/son relationship so she wished he would at least consider going after him.

"Why? He didn't ask when we got married or for how long. He didn't ask what Henry was like or even how old he was. He is not interested in my life, Marion. Why should I go after him?" Indy was serious, his father always made his life complicated. His father was always looking for the Holy Grail, never at him.

"Why? I'll tell you why Indiana Jones. Henry Jones the third, that's why. If you do not make up with your father how can you expect Henry to forgive you for something one day. In addition, you have to forgive him for yourself. If you don't you're just going to regret it." Marion left the table to let Indiana ponder on his

thoughts. He considered making up with his father and deep down he knew he had to. He was about to get up from the table when something pulled at his pant leg. He looked down and saw Henry looking back up at him. Indy smiled to himself and picked up his son. When he stared into those young innocent blue-green eyes of his son, he knew what he had to do.

He found Marion upstairs in their bedroom writing a letter to one of her friends. When he entered, she looked up and smiled. "Are you going after him?"  
"Yeah, you're right I have to go after him. I guess I'll leave right now." He gave her and Henry a kiss and then walked out the bedroom to go after his father. He was about to go out the door when he heard Marion say "Take Henry with you. He needs to meet his grandfather."

* * *

Indiana drove through town heading to his father's house. It had been a long journey, at least for Henry who fell asleep in the back. When Indy came to the house, he got Henry out of the back and headed toward the door. He was nervous about stepping into the house. The last time he was there he and his father had had a fight, which ended when he stormed out. That was 6 years ago and know he was about to enter the house again. Things were different now, he was a husband and father now, he wasn't the same man he was 5 years ago. Indiana then took a deep breath and walked up to the door that separated him and his father. He knocked softly, silently wishing he could put this off. But then his father opened the door and let him inside. Once inside he set Henry down on the couch where the boy continued to sleep. He then faced his dad and told him the truth. "Listen dad, I'm sorry for not inviting you to the wedding. It was just a quick wedding; we were in such a rush." Indy looked at his father for any sign of forgiveness, but there was none. Finally, after a few seconds of silence Indy heard Henry cry from the next room. He stepped past his father and went to go get his son. After a few minutes, the Jones's piled into the living room for a much deserved talk.

"How do you like being a father?" was Henry Sr. first question.

"I love it. Henry can be a handful sometimes, but he's worth it." Indy had Henry on his lap, as Henry looked at the strange man that his father was talking with.

"I know what fatherhood is like, Junior. You were also a handful and you were also worth is." Henry Sr. was still obviously upset.

"You could have told me that I was a grandfather. When I saw the boy I did suspect, but I thought my own son would at least have the decency to tell me that he fathered a child."

That was one of the main things that was bothering him. Indy looked at him apologetically. It was one thing to not tell him about the wedding, but not telling his father about Henry, there was no excuse. "Look dad, you haven't been around. I just figured you were too busy. I know it's no excuse, but please dad will you forgive me?" Indy looked at his father for again. Then his father smiled and said, "Do you remember that baseball game you had when you were a kid? The one you were all excited about?" Henry Sr. waited for Indy to answer, but Indiana just looked at him as if he was crazy. Therefore, he continued, "I do. You were all excited and talked about it for days. Then when you got ready to play, I could not come, because of some meeting. That was the day you started thinking of me as a bad father. Even though I never told you that, I went to that game. I got of early and made it in time."

"Dad what does this have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything junior. You didn't tell me because you think I'm a horrible father. Well I was a good father; you just thought I was horrible because you are my son. Son's always think that way about their father's. But you need to get past that Junior, just because I wasn't always there in the past, I'm here now." It wasn't going to fix their relationship, but it was a start.

"Look, dad I can only say I'm sorry. And I could introduce you to your grandson." Henry Sr. smiled and said, "Yes, I think I would love that."

"Henry, I want you to meet your grandfather. Can you say 'Hello'?" Indy waited then Henry raised his little hand and waved hello to his grandfather. "He hasn't started talking yet, but we hope he'll say at least one word soon. We think he's trying so any day now I guess."

"Well hello Henry, it is nice to finally meet you."

* * *

The Jones boys sat and talked for the next few hours about the last five years they had missed. When Indy got time to leave, he went to go get Henry who was in the corner playing with some old toys of his father's. Indiana called to Henry; he started to pick him up then heard Henry utter "dada." This made Indy's heart melt. He picked up his son and hugged him. He could not believe his son spoke. In that moment, Indiana understood what his father was saying. He might not be the best dad to this kid, but he will definitely be there for him. He also realized that there would come a time when Henry accuses him of not being there. And when that day came, he would pull out this memory and explain to his son that he was a good dad.

**

* * *

**

Okay that's it. I thought about working in sixth chapter but I really want to start work on another story. I hope to have that story up in a few days. Anyway, I might put the idea for the sixth in the second story only it would take place with an older mutt. If I can't work it in then I'll just add a sixth chapter. So you'll get to read it, either with a baby Henry or a 18 year old Mutt. Don't worry it could work either way. Hope you enjoyed my story just as I have enjoyed the reviews. Thank you, JosieP101.


End file.
